Dear my Goddess, Are You Happy?
by PeaPrince
Summary: AU. It was a normal night until a Goddess fell upon you.


_**Well let's see. What's the name of a disease that causing a writer cannot write? Yes, I'm suffering right now.**_

_**Do you know the anime Ah! My Goddess? Well, this story kinda a very tiny bit like that but different because it got mixed up with my own imagination. Enough the rambling I hope you give this story a chance and a review.**_

* * *

"I'll get a quick run, I'll be back soon." She opened the door, letting the warm air of the night August entered the cabin. She grabbed the sneakers and pulled the hoodie around her head. After turning up the music on her ipod, she jogged outside. Her destination was the beach near the cottage. This summer she was joining the kendo club summer training. The competition would be around next two months so she had much to do for preparing herself.

She quickened her pace the time she hit the sand. She loved the beach especially in the night. She took off her sneakers in order to get her feet feel the soft substance then continuing her run until the beach end point. The run makes her mind clear, it was like a meditation for her.

Her steps came to a halt when she noticed something bizarre on the sky. At first it looked like a meteorite, a falling star, hell maybe an UFO. The thing descended with full speed toward her. The amount of light was too much to bear and she didn't realize it until the thing only few feet away from her standing point.

_Crap._

The crash came in the next second. Beside the light, she felt the thing embraced her and surprisingly soft. Her back met the sand with a loud thud. She will surely get a nice sore back tomorrow. She opened her eyes, feeling the light has gone and the usual gleam of night greeted her.

She propped herself up to sitting position, she felt weight held her body down. She inspected the thing that had hit her lying on top of her.

By the thing it meant is a person. The person is a woman. The woman is naked. The naked woman is unbelievably beautiful. Her mind concluded everything in the bliss minute. She got a woman naked beautiful obviously hot fallen from the sky on top of her.

_Oh my dear God._

Her hand went to touch the woman, checking if the woman was alive. She felt the woman's breath steady and that was enough prove that the woman still alive.

_I have to wake her-_ Then she saw the sleeping state of gorgeous woman very adorable.

_-or not._ She then went back to lying position because she found herself unable to wake the woman. They weren't moving for about 15 minutes until she noticed a slight movement on top of her.

The stranger woman opened her eyes revealing the most beautiful kind of blue irises matched with her hair. Those amazing color was staring deeply into her own. She couldn't interpret the emotion inside those eyes.

The woman, still in her cold expression got up from the position. This movement made the woman's body more exposed. The woman stood there, staring at her with her body in full glory.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Why the moon must shine brightly tonight?_

She found herself unable to look away (from her face) because she didn't dare to look anywhere else.

The woman's lips partly opened, her gaze softened and she talked.

"Who… are you, human?"

She was speechless for what she believed the whole 2 minutes until she could find back her voice. She maybe can control her tone but not her blush on her face. This was the first time for her to have a woman-a naked woman, no… a beautiful mysterious naked woman fallen from the sky asking her name.

"Tenoh. Haruka Tenoh." She finally answered.

The mysterious woman looked thoroughly the human before her. It was a tall human with short sandy blonde hair and gentle eyes. The eyes which never look away from her. Is this human was supposed to be her assignment?

"Tenoh. Haruka Tenoh… please answer my question." She talked again. Haruka nodded.

"Dear human, are you happy?"

Haruka blinked once… twice processing the question.

"Excuse me?"

"Does my language not understandable enough for you or should I rephrase it?" She talked back.

"No, I get it. You are asking me whether I'm happy right now?"

"Yes." The woman nodded.

Haruka's eyes finally travelling downside. She saw more of the woman then blushed deeply.

"Tenoh. Haruka Tenoh…" She called her again. Haruka snapped back and guiltily looked back to the woman's face.

"Ah, just call me Haruka… and it's better if you tell me your name too?"

This time, the woman blinked.

"I believe… you human can call me Michiru."

_Yay, I got her name. So, next I doubt that she has cell phone with her since she doesn't even wear a single layer on her body._

"Then, Michiru…" Haruka got up. She didn't stand lying on the sand like a fool in front of a pretty woman. She took of her jacket and covered Michiru's body with it.

"Wear this, so you won't catch a cold." – _and I can get my sanity back_. Haruka thought.

The woman touched the fabric of Haruka's jacket. She frowned for a second then her eyes went back to the blonde.

"I'm not cold but I think you deserve my gratitude."

Haruka smiled, "You talk like a princess, Michiru."

"I think it's better for us to take a shelter." Haruka felt a drop of water on her face. The August rain was rather unpredicted. She should go back to the cabin, her friends most likely were waiting for her. But she can't leave Michiru alone in the night like this.

"Let's go." Haruka grabbed the Michiru's hand and ran to the cave near the shore. Haruka was familiar with the area since it was her third summer training in this place. After they both safely reached the cave, the rain poured heavily outside.

"Well… this is suck." Haruka sighed but not completely cursed the situation.

Haruka turned back and met a pitch black cave without any lighting, she used her Ipod as temporary source of light inside the cave.

"Michiru?" Haruka was checking if the woman still there.

"Yes, Haruka?"

"I'm sorry, I can't see you clearly because the dark."

Michiru didn't understand the blonde. She capable to see perfectly in the dark, so it must've been different for a human.

Michiru snapped her finger and a spark of fire appeared from her index finger. Haruka saw it and gaped in awe.

"What's that?" The blonde freaked out, pointing the fire on Michiru's finger.

"This? I thought it will help you see… wait, if this is not sufficient…" Michiru snapped her fingers again then suddenly the cave was shining brightly from anonymous source of light.

Haruka was speechless again.

"What the hell you just did?"

Michiru's brow lifted, now with a better light and vision, Haruka could see the woman clearly. Michiru was more and more beautiful.

"Helping you?"

"Yeah, with what?" Haruka grumbled.

"Ara? Haruka isn't happy with my action?" The disappointed look shown on Michiru's.

"No, no… but what are you? I'm sure you were the one who fell on me from the sky… and you are weird because you kept calling me 'human' back there as like you aren't one yourself. Then, this! You pulled out some magic and BAM! The pitch black dark cave became some fucking casino!"

"Haruka…"

"What?!"

"I am processing some foreign words you just said, so please speak slowly." Michiru frowned finally found the word casino in her mind.

"Haruka wants a casino?"

"No! That's not my point!"

"Then?"

"What are you, Michiru?"

"Haruka expects me to answer her question yet she hasn't answered mine yet." Michiru calmly replied.

"What the…" Haruka didn't believe the woman was speaking as third person right now.

"Haruka, are you happy?"

_Again with this question_. Haruka rolled her eyes. She threw herself to a sit position and avoiding Michiru's eyes. She preferred to look outside where the rain still pouring cat and dogs.

"What's your business with my happiness anyway." Haruka sighed.

"I was assigned from the up to make you happy. Until then, I can go back to there." Michiru pointed upward.

"There?"

"Heaven." Michiru answered. She sat, positioned herself so she can see the blonde's face.

"You are from heaven?" For a second, Haruka surprised, "You must be crazy." But then the blonde chuckled.

"I am an angel. Actually I was a first class angel before I made a mistake and punished for it. I was sent here to make the first human I meet happy by granting one a wish then I can go back to the heaven." Michiru explained shortly. Haruka listened to the story trying to believe every words the aquanette woman said.

"You are a Goddess." Haruka finally responded.

"Yes, I believe that's the correct term for it."

"What's the mistake you have done? It must've been a great deal even for a Goddess."

"I can't remember because most of my memories were erased before I was sent here. I only remembered my mission…" this time Haruka caught the sorrow in the Goddess voice.

"Okay.." Haruka said. She couldn't stand with a woman's tears even with a Goddess tears. She will do something to help the Goddess back to heaven.

Yes Haruka believed everything Michiru said.

"I will help you. You just need to make me happy, right?" Haruka's hand touched Michiru's hand accidentally. Suddenly a weird gold light appeared from Michiru's. the Goddess pulled herself away from Haruka.

"You are a very kind human, Haruka. I glad you are my assignment." The Goddess reflected her gratitude with full sincerity.

All of sudden a loud sound like something huge hit the ocean was heard outside. Michiru gasped, got up and ran to the outside.

"Michiru?" Haruka had no choice but followed Michiru outside. She immediately greeted by the heavy rain. Her shirt was soaked in no time by the rain. Haruka didn't care, her eyes frantically searching the Goddess figure in the middle of the night. Haruka spotted the woman standing toward the ocean.

"Michiru!" Haruka jogged approaching Michiru. However, Michiru didn't even budge.

"Hey, let's go back inside. What is it?" The blonde noticed where Michiru gaze laid. She followed the direction and saw something was coming from the sea.

"What is that?" Haruka prayed nothing weird came because her hands already full with a desperate Goddess needed to get back to the heaven.

"I remember… vaguely… that is not something… nice." Michiru whispered weakly. Haruka despite in the middle of the storm capable to hear the Goddess angelic voice. Even though the voice was delivering a bad news.

"If that's bad then don't have something to do with it." Haruka grabbed Michiru's arm to drag her away but the Goddess refused.

"That thing is searching for me, Haruka. Haruka could go first…"

"Cut the third person crap out, Michiru. If that's something bad then it's dangerous then we must run from it. So, let's go." Haruka insisted, now she impatiently took Michiru. All of her… means she carried the Goddess on her shoulder.

"Ara… Haruka should put me down. I can walk by myself."

"No, you won't." Haruka almost reached the cave when the thing emerged from the sea and flew very fast toward them.

Michiru reacted quickly too, she snapped the fingers and a pair of wings materialized on her back. Haruka still in the shock state found herself floating in Michiru's arm.

Wow, how fast the situation had turned. Haruka thought. Her stomach flipped when Michiru made a U flip turned above the ground. The thing which seemed like black shadowy thing still chasing them.

"What the hell is that?!"

"I can't answer Haruka's question because my memories are blank. But my mind alerts me that it's something dangerous." Michiru still provided Haruka with polite long answer considering the situation they were both in.

"Trust your guts then." Haruka mumbled. Michiru tightened her arm around Haruka, protecting her from the laser-like attack came out of the thing with the invisible shield.

"I fucking hate that thing." Michiru with calm demeanor said. Haruka winced when the Goddess cursed, is Goddess even allowed to curse? Well Michiru did it anyway.

"Haruka's vocabulary is really full with unique terms. I want to use it but it left me with bad taste on my tongue." Michiru frowned. They both were still having a normal conversation in the battlefield.

Haruka chuckled amused, "Then don't use it."

Michiru barely dodged the attack from behind.

"Michiru, put me down. Then you can freely defeat that thing." Haruka aware with disadvantage situation they were in. She was a handicapped for the Goddess.

"I don't think that's possible. That thing is after Haruka…" Michiru answered. Somehow she felt like it.

"Then will you put me down for the sake of my dignity and my stomach? I swear we can beat the crap out of that thing on the land." Haruka grinned. An idea appeared in her mind.

Michiru stared at the blonde, slightly puzzled.

"I have an idea."

Michiru lowered the height until they landed. The thing had lost the track of them but for temporary only. Haruka sighed out a relief the moment her feet touched the ground.

"I'll be the bait then you kill that thing." Haruka briefed the Goddess.

"The bait here… is it the term for something used to lure the animal… like a fish?" Michiru blinked.

"Yes… but I'm not a slimy worm and that thing not a cute fish. It works the same either way." then Haruka showing their position and how they trap the thing.

"That's dangerous." Michiru commented.

"Yes."

"But Haruka call her plan a grand master plan?" Haruka didn't know if Michiru was mocking her or stating the fact.

"Well, I have a plan and you don't. I'm better."

Michiru pouted. Did a Goddess just pouted?

"Okay then… let's do this."

Not long, the thing spotted Haruka. Michiru was already in her position.

"Hey hey… you you! Damn thing! Over here!" Haruka waved and danced to attract the beast attention. The flying beast, obviously annoyed then came after the blonde.

"Yes, that's it." The blonde departed, sprinted to the destination. She never ever ran on the speed like now maybe because she ran for her dear life. Michiru was right that the beast's target is her. But why?

Michiru stood in the position mumbled something. The Goddess summoned a long thin sword which suddenly rested in front of her. Michiru grabbed the sword, spread her wings and attacked the thing.

When Michiru passed the beast while slashing her sword through its body nothing happened. For the whole three seconds, Haruka thought her plan was failed. But Michiru smiled, Haruka saw the beast was cut into a half and howled death in agony.

"Wow, that's impressing."

"It won't be possible without Haruka's plan." Michiru's sword disappeared presence no threat around them. Haruka just realized that the rain had stopped.

Both Michiru and Haruka exchanged glance with each other. In the comfortable silence, a sun crept out from the horizon signaling the arrival of brand new day.

"So, Michiru… are you happy?" Haruka asked back.

"Ara? You are asking a Goddess about happiness?" That intrigued Michiru.

"I just wonder what is the source of Goddess happiness."

Michiru frowned again, "Haruka always asks difficult question I unable to answer…"

"Michiru… I have a wish."

Haruka didn't know what overtook her action next. Maybe the damn sun rise or the perfect atmosphere around them. Or the rush off adrenaline from the chaos earlier.

But the Goddess is breathtakingly very beautiful.

"What is it Haruka?" somehow Michiru knew that she would have a chance to make the blonde's wish came true. It means her happiness and double means she would go back to the heaven.

But she wasn't happy at all.

Haruka stepped forward, stood facing the aqua Goddess. She placed her right hand on Michiru's shoulder, her eyes lingered on the deep aqua irises before her.

Haruka left a gentle brief kiss on the Goddess lips. The thing she had really wanted to do the first time of their encounter. Haruka didn't have courage to push any further than brush a kiss… because Michiru perhaps will freak out (for someone who cannot cursing around sure will be surprise with a French kiss so here Haruka considered everything carefully.)

"Haruka?" Michiru called the blonde's name when their lips apart. The Goddess felt her face temperature suddenly increased that's unlogical.

"What's your wish?" The Goddess continued.

"Don't you get it, Michiru? Really?"

"Haruka hasn't yet make a wish."

"Then stay with me, damn it!" Haruka blurted out her deepest desire.

"Granted." Michiru replied without a breath. Haruka gawked on the spot. _That's too easy!_

"Bu…. But… you want to go back to the heaven!" how selfish her wish! She said it without thinking first.

"Haruka…"

"Yes?"

"Ask me… whether I am happy or not." The Goddess said, more like a plea for Haruka.

"Dear Goddess, are you happy?"

"Yes, I am."

Michiru pulled Haruka for another kiss. This time not just a brush on the lips.

* * *

_**Finish! Yay, really. I plan this to be oneshot, but if you like this one maybe I will make a sequel or extra chapter for continuation. So, please review and tell me what's in your mind!**_

_**Have I told you that I love you all my lovely readers?**_

_**-peaprince.**_


End file.
